Shamrock
by Crimson Flame-Blue Rose
Summary: it's St. Patrick's Day and Raymond is spending it alone at the local Irish pub. with a little luck, he won't be going home alone tonight. ParkerxRaymond. please R&R!


Raymond swirled his glass of scotch as the background noise hummed. An hour ago he

had walked into this cramped, noisy, cigarette smoke filled pub. It was almost cozy in a

way, it had an old homey feel to it. The redhead may have been able to lounge more

comfortably if it hadn't been for the burly men yelling and cheering, egging each other on

in their petty drinking contests. Or were they yelling at the tv because their football team

lost? He didn't care.

The only reason he had come to this forsaken hole in the wall was because he didn't want

to be alone in his apartment. Not tonight, not on St. Patrick's Day.

Not only was it the Irish blood in him that made his instincts scream at him to celebrate

every year, but it was the simple fact that he _needed _to drink.

Today was also the two-year anniversary of when he caught his boyfriend cheating…

He could remember it like it was yesterday.

Raymond had gotten off of work at the FBC office, he couldn't have gotten out fast

_enough. The redhead drove to his apartment and took the elevator up, carrying dinner in _

_a paper bag. The plan was simple, it was tradition after all, get roaring drunk and have _

_hot sex with his beloved boyfriend. Raymond had always been the quiet and reserved _

_type, but once St. Patty's Day rolled around all the inhibitions went out the window. _

_It was their night, all theirs…_

_The slam of the door echoed in the seemingly quiet apartment. Raymond set the paper _

_bag down on the table, his stomach began to growl up a storm. The redhead smiled as he _

_strode his way down the hallway to the bedroom. "Carter? I'm home babe-" Raymond _

_paused when he heard grunting coming from the other side of the door. _

_He threw the door open, mouth dropping open when he saw the sight before him._

_Carter sat on the bed, their bed, shirtless and sucking off some man's cock._

_The brunette had his hand gripped in Carter's blonde hair, grinning as the younger man _

_sucked and licked on his member hungrily. "C-Carter…?" Raymond stuttered in shock._

_The blonde choked in surprise at the call of his name, sputtering the other man's seed _

_onto the wooden floor. "R-Ray! I.." he fumbled to wipe his mouth clean._

_Only the two men before him witnessed the rare fury that boiled in the redhead's green _

_eyes. Fury, sadness, hardly any emotion had been expressed by the tall man on any other _

_day. But tonight, he felt every fathomable emotion in that moment._

_Raymond spun on his heel and quickly walked out of the bedroom, his hands clenched._

"_Ray! W-wait! Please wait, I can explain!" Carter cried as he hurried after him._

_He didn't want to hear it. It was not excusable. It would never be excusable!_

_Raymond snatched up a framed photo of him and his 'boyfriend' and threw it._

_Carter yelped and covered his head as the glass in the frame shattered as it hit a wall._

_Never piss off an Irishman…_

"_What the hell is wrong with you?" the brunette yelled as he heard the crash._

"_Fuck off! This has nothing to do with you!" Raymond roared at the man. _

"_Ray, calm down! Please, just-" Carter's body shivered as he coward from Raymond's _

_eyes. Those green eyes could pierce a hole into flesh faster than a spear!_

"_how could you? How could you do this to me!" Raymond spat at the blonde, grabbing _

_onto the roasted chicken from the paper bag and flung it at him. A mixture of surprise _

_and disgust escaped the shorter man's lips as the warm meat slapped against his face, _

_breaking off into chunks and landing on the floor. _

"_Fucker-!" the brunette shouted as he charged at the redhead, feeling bold enough to _

_take him on. "Corey, don't!" Carter held out a hand in futility. _

_Corey grabbed onto Raymond's blue FBC vest and pulled back his fist for a punch, _

_failing when Raymond dodged and slammed his own hand into the brunette's stomach._

_Corey sputtered as he held his sore stomach. Raymond grabbed onto the brunette's black _

_shirt and punched him in the face, hearing a loud crack as his nose broke._

_Corey yelped and covered his face, blood seeped through his fingers in steady streams._

_Raymond's whole body felt flaming hot as blood coursed through him at a faster rate, his_

_Teeth grinding as he kicked the bastard in the stomach as he laid on the floor._

_Carter wrapped his arms around Raymond's waist and tried to pull him back before he _

_landed another blow to the helpless man below his feet. "Ray, stop it! Enough!" Carter _

_yelled. Raymond snarled as he fought to shake the blonde off, getting more angry._

_Finally, Raymond grabbed onto one of Carter's hands and pried it off his waist, turning _

_around to shove the man back. "get off me, you fucking whore!" _

"_I'm not a whore." Carter mumbled, tears threatening to fall._

"_how long has this been going on? Why would you do this?" Raymond kicked a chair._

"_you're not passionate enough! You always work so late, you're never here!"_

"_Bullshit!" Raymond snarled at the blonde man. "that doesn't give you the excuse to go _

_sleeping around with another guy, you traitor!" the redhead's lips gave a slight quiver._

"_I wouldn't have to if you were more affectionate!"_

"_I am! I fuck you every night, what more do you want?"_

"_you don't cuddle, you don't laugh or smile, you sociopath!"_

_Raymond chuckled darkly in response, but he wasn't finding anything humorous._

"_I'm a sociopath? You're the one sleeping around without a care." He pointed out._

"_at least I have feelings." Carter huffed as a tear slipped down his cheek._

"_I have feelings too, Carter." Raymond bit his lip hard, not caring if it split._

Raymond shuddered at the memory, downing the glass in his hand. He had made Carter

move out that night, whatever was forgotten had been burned along with the photos.

He didn't know what happened to the thief that stole his boyfriend, probably has sleep

apnea now thanks to the thoughtful tap on his nose.

The scotch really didn't comfort him any right now, all it did was burn his throat.

Raymond waved at the bartender and got himself a bottle of Bailey's Irish Liquor.

It was sweet, like a chocolate milkshake. It slid down his throat soothingly.

Yes, this was the drink for him. He'll have to remind himself to buy it every week…

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Raymond continued to slowly sip away the contents of the bottle, glass by glass.

He felt more content now, it was a hollow yet calm feeling. The music blaring from the

speakers around the bar suddenly made sense to him, but he didn't cheer up with the tune.

"Raymond? Is that you?" the redhead heard a familiar voice behind him.

He turned around on the bar stool to see, to his surprise, Parker Luciani.

Strange, why would his Italian co-worker come to an Irish pub on St. Patrick's Day?

"Parker, what are you doing here?" Raymond raised his eyebrows.

"I always enjoy a good drink, and good company. Although I'm surprised to see you

here." Parker chuckled as he instinctively sat down on the stool beside the redhead.

"I'm…I'm just here, I guess." He really couldn't come up with a better excuse.

"good, care to drink with me?" Parker grinned widely.

Raymond simply shrugged in response, gulping down another shot of Bailey's.

"Alright then." Parker waved at the bartender and got himself another mug of beer.

Raymond listened to Parker as he rambled on about the game going on the tv above their

heads. It was more about Parker talking about the apparently obvious fouls than the score.

But he didn't mind it so much, oddly, he liked the company for a change.

"Cupcake, gentlemen?" a chipper voice questioned.

Raymond turned his head and saw a young girl with brown hair in a green dress.

He never realized that the pub had actually taken the holiday seriously…

"Ah, thank you, my dear." Parker beamed gratefully as he took two cupcakes from the

girl's black tray. She blushed and hurried on her way with a giggle.

The brunette peeled off the paper cup from the fist sized confection, a smile evident on

his face. The cupcake was chocolate with green icing, a green coin with a clover sat on

top of it as decoration. "I don't remember them giving out cupcakes last year." Raymond

quirked an eyebrow as he took in the sight of his own cupcake. "oh, they do it every year

on this day. As long as you buy drinks you're offered the cupcakes." Parker munched on

the chocolate cake, happy as a clam. "really? I never had one before."

Raymond shrugged as he picked the green coin off the cupcake, noticing Parker staring at

him as he licked the icing off the plastic coin. "hmph, maybe it's because you always

look like a sad sap. You probably scared off the poor girl." Parker nudged him playfully.

Raymond scoffed and nibbled on the cupcake. It was good, a little too rich though.

He peered at Parker and saw that he was sucking the remnants of the cake from his

fingers. It was an adorable sight, oddly. The redhead shook his head of the thought.

"So Raymond, feel like having a drinking contest?" Parker clapped his hands together.

"what?" Raymond deadpanned. "drink. Let's drink 'til we fall on our asses." Parker

smiled. Raymond blinked a few times before knitting his brows together in suspicion.

"I don't know Parker, I don't drink to get drunk." Raymond mumbled.

"ah come on, Raymond. Have a little fun for once!" Parker nudged the redhead.

Raymond briefly drummed his fingers on the bar's counter in thought. there wasn't much

to think about, he didn't drink for the fun of it. He just didn't!

Parker could read the thought process going on in the younger man, he could almost hear

the gears turn in his head too. He was becoming impatient…

"come on, Raymond. You're Irish, you can handle it." Parker grinned wolfishly.

Raymond straightened up at the comment. _Are you challenging me?_

Without a straight answer, Parker waved at the bartender once more to order a full round

of shots. When the two trays of glasses clattered onto the counter in front of them, Parker

clasped his hand around one of them. "You in?" Parker peered at his co-worker.

"alright, fine, I'm in." Raymond rolled his eyes in response, grabbing a glass himself.

"Good, first one to pass out loses, ok?" Parker winked at the redhead.

Raymond blushed and instantly chugged the glass.

This is what grandpa O'Reiley has been preparing me for…

Raymond chugged another two glasses of scotch, all without batting an eye.

Parker whistled at the young man and downed a couple of his own.

"feeling anything yet, Parker?" Raymond grinned. "nah, too early." Parker laughed.

The two men kept at it for the next half hour. The only effects was the sudden spike in

body temperature. Child's play.

"Alright, now we move on to the second round." Parker waved at the bartender for the

next round of drinks. "which consists of what?" Raymond cocked his head to the side.

The redhead got his answer when two trays clattered in front of them. The trays consisted

of shot glasses full of vodka and lemon wedges. "what the..?"

"it's simple, really. We each drink a shot and take a bite out of a lemon." Parker grinned.

That really didn't sound good.

Raymond was the first to suck down a glass, choke from the burn, and pucker up after

sucking on a sour lemon wedge. He hissed between his teeth. Parker barked in laughter.

Indeed, the redhead had been right, it wasn't good at all.

The vodka alone was bothersome, plain and acidic. But the lemon wedge on top of that

was like salt on wounds. It was embarrassing…

"Are you going to give up already, Raymond?" Parker mocked.

"no way, I'm just getting started." Raymond smirked with determination.

"that's the spirit!" Parker grinned before downing a shot and sucking on a lemon.

"Gah, Jesus..!" Parker sucked in a breath of air. "you never get used to that!"

Raymond laughed at his superior's reaction. That was a first. It surprised Parker.

It surprised and touched the brunette…

Raymond sighed as he picked up another glass, drinking it and sucking on a lemon.

He gagged. Dry heaves wracked his body as he coughed. Parker could only laugh.

The brunette patted the redhead on the back in sympathy. Raymond blushed.

Parker drunk a couple of shots at a time and then sucked on a single lemon.

It was still awful, but it helped to not have to suck a lemon after each shot.

"so, did you make this game up yourself?" Raymond raised an eyebrow.

"No, it was my idiot brother back in Italy. He still gets kicks from it." Parker chuckled.

I didn't know he had a brother…

At long last, the vodka lemon shots were over, much to Raymond's relief.

"third round?" Parker glanced over at Raymond. Earning a nod and a grunt in response.

Parker chuckled and shook his head in disbelief at the redhead's stubbornness.

After a few more shots of whatever was in on their trays, Raymond was starting to sway

in place on his stool. The redhead was feeling warm and could feel blush spots on his

forearms and cheeks. He hadn't felt this drunk if a long time. It was kind of nice.

He could hear Flogging Molly still singing away on the bar's speakers, he was beginning

to feel the blessed Irish spirit. Or maybe it was queasiness?

Raymond began to giggle, leaning forward over the counter slightly. Parker watched the

young man as he sipped at another beer. Neither man had passed out, so neither of them

had lost the game yet. _It seems I've underestimated you, my dear redhead._

"You feel ok, Raymond?" Parker grinned. "yeah, better than ok. I feel _great_."

Raymond slurred his words as he swayed once more on his stool.

"just be careful not to fall off your chair." Parker helped steady the man with a hand on

his shoulder. "I'm sitting straight. It's everything else that's moving.." he grinned

stupidly. Parker snickered as Raymond shifted on his seat, nearly crashing to the floor.

"Alright, I think you've had enough, buddy." Parker grabbed onto Raymond's arm.

"wha-? But we're just now having fuuun.." Raymond slurred his disappointment.

"I know, I know. But I don't what you to feel too sore tomorrow." Parker smiled.

"aww…ok. Ok, let's go." Raymond grinned once more as he tried to get up.

Parker chuckled at the redhead's antics, grabbing the two green coins as mementos before

he wrapped Raymond's arm around his shoulders and guided him towards the exit.

"Hey Bobby, we're calling it a night. It's all on me." Parker smiled warmly. He was

having a hell of a time getting his wallet out to pay for the tab, since every time Raymond

would slip off his shoulder whenever he didn't hang onto his waist.

"Well, you two looked like you were having a good time." A blonde waitress came by

and slipped a green beaded necklace around each mans neck. "it's too bad that you're

leaving." She pouted. "Ah, don't worry sweetie, we'll come back another time." Parker

winked at her. "I sure hope so, you two are such cuties." She gushed before walking

away. Parker chuckled and helped the cadet out the front door of the pub.

Raymond hummed one of the tunes he heard as Parker helped him along the street.

"it's too bad that I didn't drive here today, we'll have to walk."

"it's..ok, really. Fresh air's nice." Raymond sighed as he took in the sights.

Not much to look at. Just a bunch of crammed little shops.

But the bakery did look tempting. _Very_ tempting…

"You can let go of me now, Parker, I'm fine." Raymond stopped suddenly.

"are you sure, Raymond? You still look a little tipsy." Parker glanced at his co-worker

with concern. "nah, I'll be fine. We'll walk together." He grinned.

"ok, if you say so." Parker chuckled as he released Raymond's arm from around his

shoulders. Raymond stood up straight, surprisingly, before walking off on his own with a

slight sway in his step. Parker quickly caught up with him and started a conversation.

"So, how much do you go to the bar?" Parker asked innocently.

"eh? Oh, um…not often. I should go there with you more though, it's good fun."

"oh, thanks." Parker chuckled as he patted Raymond's shoulder.

Parker had to grab onto Raymond's arm and pull on him before he ran right into a light

pole. "woah! Easy there, you almost walked into that." Parker guided the redhead away

from the black pole in the ground. "wha-? It wouldn't have done anything."

Which was partially true. He really almost felt numb. It was interesting.

Raymond had suddenly bumped roughly into another man in front of him.

"Hey! Watch where you're going you stupid ginger!" the man growled.

Raymond perked up at the racial slur. "Fuck you.." he frowned.

"what'd you say?" a guy in blue jeans and a gray sweatshirt glared at Raymond.

"hey, hey. Let's all take it easy now. My friend is _very_ drunk. We're sorry." Parker

offered a friendly smile at the stranger, hoping to defuse the situation before it got out of

hand. "Come on, Jerry. Let's just go." Another young man patted his friend on the

shoulder. "hmph, whatever. I'm not gonna waste my time on Freckles here." Jerry

deadpanned. "Hey! Immigrants built this country, asshole. We're all equal here!"

Raymond suddenly raised his voice, surprising Parker, he never raised his voice before.

"You wanna make something of it, ginger?" Jerry took a step forward threateningly.

"yeah, maybe I do." Raymond sneered at the brunette.

"I'm gonna make me some mashed potatoes here." Jerry cracked his knuckles.

"bring it on cock sucker." Raymond grinned darkly. "what?"

"You. Suck. Dick!" Raymond spelled out to the increasingly angry man.

"That's it!" Jerry lurched forward and took a swing at the drunk redhead.

"nope. I'm afraid that's not going to happen." Parker caught the fist mid-air.

"Piss off, old man!" Jerry snarled menacingly. Parker quirked an eyebrow.

Jerry took a swing at Parker, the man who stood between him and his prey.

The fist connected to Parker's jaw, but he had been hit worse. "fuckin' twerp." Parker

grumbled before shoving the younger man back until he fell on his ass.

"C-Come on, Jerry. Let's go already!" Jerry's friend ushered as he helped him up.

"Fine. You better not come around here again!" Jerry spat before walking off.

"pfft, what a piece of work, that boy. And _you_, you and your mouth!" Parker almost bust

out laughing when he saw the incredulous look on Raymond's face.

"what? What'd I do?" Raymond glanced between him and the two men walking away.

"you flapped your mouth off at some hot head, that could've been _very_ bad for you if I

hadn't been here. Really Raymond, I never knew you had it in you."

"He called me a ginger, he deserves to get his ass kicked." Raymond huffed.

Parker snickered as he wrapped the redhead's arm around his shoulders once more.

"Alright, you're staying next to me. I don't want you getting yourself into _more_ trouble."

Raymond blushed at the contact they shared.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

"Ray? Where exactly do you live?" Parker glanced around for apartment

buildings. "huh? Um…heh, um." Raymond fumbled with his words. Parker snickered.

The brunette made the bold move of reaching into the redhead's back pocket, searching

for his wallet. "mmehh? What are you doing..?" Raymond slurred tiredly.

"Ah, got it!" Parker looked into the wallet and found the address. "Alright, let's get you

home." He slipped the wallet back into Raymond pocket. He blushed a little as he felt

how warm and firm Raymond ass cheek was.

Parker took his time in guiding Raymond along the sidewalk, since his legs were wobbly.

"Why were you at the bar, Parker?" Raymond suddenly spoke up.

"Me? Oh, I was a bit lonely. Thought it would be fun to go and have some drinks."

Parker beamed at the redhead, causing him to cock his head to the side.

"How about you? I didn't think you were the type to drink." Parker asked.

"oh..I just didn't want to be left alone at home. I can never be alone at home on this

night." Raymond replied with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Oh? Why's that, Ray?" Parker slowed his pace a bit.

"It's…the anniversary. The anniversary when I…" Raymond tried to find the words.

"The what? The anniversary of what?" Parker encouraged the young man to speak.

Suddenly a car swerved, just missing them, honking loudly and going on it's way.

"Hey! Watch it!" Parker yelled over at the driver. He began grumbling to himself.

Parker shook his head, cursing in Italian.

"You were saying?" Parker turned his attention back to the man on his arm.

"huh? Say what?" Raymond looked at him as if the conversation never happened.

"The anniversary." "What anniversary?" "Tonight, what's so special about it?"

"Oh…IT'S SAINT PATTY'S DAY!" Raymond hollered out with a laugh.

Parker burst out laughing, unable to help himself.

Raymond laughed with him, it hurt, but it felt _so_ good.

It had been _far_ too long since he had a good laugh. Even longer since he felt happy.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

"Alright, we're here. Do you remember what floor you live on?" Parker pressed the up

button on the elevator, calling it down. Raymond busied himself with looking at a plant.

Parker chuckled at the absent-minded man. "I think you live in 105, I'll check what floor

it's on." Raymond glanced up at him, suddenly remembering that someone was there.

They got into the elevator. Parker saw a plate above the buttons that stated which floors

had the corresponding apartment numbers. He pressed five.

Parker took the opportunity to get the keys out of Raymond's pocket, since they had

privacy in the elevator. Parker didn't like the idea of juggling a drunk Raymond and

sticking his hands in his pants looking for keys, with people passing by and gawking at

them. That would've been embarrassing…

The brunette searched all of Raymond's pockets for the keys, the man squirmed in

response. "hey…you getting frisky on me?" Raymond purred.

Parker snorted and almost dropped the said keys on the floor. "What of it?"

Raymond smiled at the burly man.

Before more could be said the elevator doors opened with a ding.

Once more, Parker helped Raymond across the hallway.

With a sigh of relief, Parker unlocked the door and pushed it open.

The brunette dropped the keys on the table and helped Raymond down the hallway.

"I'll help you into bed, ok?" again, he heard that strange purr from the man.

Parker suddenly found himself slammed up against a wall, pinned as Raymond grabbed

onto his face and kissed him.

Parker groaned and switched positions against the wall and roughly kissed back.

He slipped his knee in between Raymond's legs ground into him. Both men moaned and

Their hips jerked up into each other. "Parker…" Raymond moaned breathlessly.

Parker kissed along Raymond's neck, noticing the unique cologne on his skin.

"Fuck…" Parker breathed, biting into the soft flesh.

Raymond gasped and arched his back, wrapping his arms around the bigger man.

Parker heaved Raymond over his shoulder and carried him down the hallway.

Once he found the bedroom, he closed the door and gently placed Raymond down onto

the bed. Parker undressed quickly, tossing everything over his shoulder.

"Let me help you there." Parker smiled as he helped pull off Raymond's green sweater,

dropping it onto the floor. He then unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants and

underwear, pausing to remove his socks and shoes, dumping it all onto the floor as well.

Parker caressed his hand over Raymond's cheek, feeling how soft his face was.

Raymond blushed and placed his hand over Parker's, looking deep into his blue eyes.

The brunette winked and smiled reassuringly.

"Do you have anything we can use?" Parker glanced around the room.

"Bedside table." Raymond replied simply. He pushed the covers back so they wouldn't

get dirty with their activities.

Parker rummaged around in the drawer and found a bottle of lube. It was new.

Doesn't he get any action?

Parker dropped the bottle on the bed, he wasn't quite ready to get started just yet.

He was quite content with exploring the redhead's body. he smirked at the idea.

Raymond peered up at Parker curiously, he brushed his hand along the man's chest.

He felt every tight curve, feeling the man above him shiver from the caress.

Parker kissed Raymond and allowed his hands to explore the man's body.

He pinched and pulled on his pink nipples, earning gasps and groans.

The brunette chuckled and moved his hands down to caress Raymond's chest and hips,

Feeling the skin shiver and twitch under his fingers. Raymond giggled.

"Ah, ticklish huh?" Parker winked playfully. Raymond ran his fingers in Parker's

long hair, feeling how soft the wiry hair was. Parker sighed with content when Raymond

massaged his scalp with his fingers. He bent down to bite into Raymond's neck while his

hands snaked around and gripped onto his ass cheeks. A soft cry escaped Raymond's

lips. He held onto Parker in a tight hug. It felt so nice to be held again.

Parker moved down and licked Raymond's cock. "Ah!" Raymond's hips jerked forward

In surprise from the touch. Parker smiled and continued to lick in quick lashes.

"You know, the French may have invented the blow job, but the Italians perfected it."

Parker purred seductively before he took Raymond's member fully into his mouth.

"Ahh! Ohh….hahh…ah." Raymond closed his eyes and moaned as he felt Parker's

tongue and teeth work the hot flesh.

It was unlike anything he had ever felt before with any other man…

"P-Parker…ohhh.." Raymond ran his hands in Parker's hair, fingers gripping strands

during more pleasurable intervals.

"Do you like it, Ray?" Parker whispered once he pulled away briefly.

"Yes..I _love_ it." Raymond sighed. Parker chuckled in satisfaction. "Good."

Parker uncapped the bottle and squeezed some gel onto his hand, rubbing the quickly

warming liquid onto his cock. "Alright Ray, I'm going to prepare you."

Raymond gave a nod. Parker squeezed more gel onto his fingers, tossing the bottle away.

The Italian pushed a finger into Raymond, pulling in and out. He could clearly see that

Raymond's nipples were hardening. He sucked on Raymond's right nipple as he fingered

him. Raymond hummed and smiled as Parker touched him so intimately.

Parker inserted another finger, kissing Raymond full on the lips.

Parker licked Raymond's lips, gaining access into his mouth. Raymond moaned as his

tongue met with Parker's. he could feel the brunette smile against his lips.

He couldn't help but smile back.

Parker pulled away when he felt that Raymond was sufficiently prepared.

He grabbed onto Raymond's hips, his thumbs caressing him soothingly.

"Are you ready?" Parker peered at the redhead beneath him.

Raymond nodded, brushing a few stray hairs away from Parker's face.

Parker slowly pushed into Raymond, easing into him gently.

Raymond's body tensed up a bit, he wasn't used to being taken by someone, but it was

nice for a change. "Ah…fuck, Ray.." Parker ground out in response to the tightness

around his cock. It was so _wonderful_.

Once he was fully inside of Raymond, Parker took a moment to allow Raymond to

adjust. Raymond actually shifted on his back, despite the discomfort being his ass and not

his back, he gave a small smile and held onto Parker's shoulders.

Parker pulled out and thrust back in, starting to gain momentum.

He began to thrust even faster, his breathing becoming labored. "G-Guhh! Hahh..ngh."

Raymond's eyes slid closed as he felt the waves starting to wash over him.

"Ahh! Ah! Aah..Ah! ohhh..Parker! more, faster!" Raymond whimpered.

Parker licked his lips and thrust even more, which almost seemed impossible.

Despite the bed shaking violently and creaking, the only sounds the men could hear were

their labored breathing and the slapping of skin.

Parker wrapped his hand around Raymond's cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts.

"C-Come for me, darling." Parker grunted with mirth glowing in his eyes.

The added friction only heightened Raymond's pleasure, and made him even louder.

"Ahhh! Guh…P-Parker-! I-! Ah! Ahh!" Raymond bucked into Parker's hand until he

went rigid as he reached his orgasm. He went limp with a groan. Parker went rigid and

reached his own peak before collapsing on top of Raymond, panting roughly.

Raymond wrapped his arms around Parker lovingly, taking in his unique scent.

With a tired smile, Parker pulled the covers up over them and laid down beside

Raymond. "Good night, love." Parker winked at the redhead. Raymond smiled and

pecked Parker on the lips before falling asleep.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Raymond woke up the next morning, he snuggled closely to Parker.

Parker woke up and smiled at the redhead, he began playing with the fire red hair.

"Hey, good morning." He mumbled. "Morning." Raymond blushed.

Parker got up and stretched, the muscles in his back tugging beautifully.

"I'll go and make us breakfast, ok?" Parker smiled.

"Parker, how about we eat out today?" Raymond suddenly sat up.

"Hm? Why? Don't you want breakfast in bed?" Parker winked.

"I..I don't like my apartment, it has bad memories." Raymond fiddled with his hands.

Parker sat back down on the bed to brush away Raymond's bangs. "What memories?"

"Two years ago, I had an awful break up with my boyfriend. It was violent."

Parker cocked his head to the side. _Raymond Vester? Violent? Nah…_

"Yes? Go on." Parker caressed the redhead's leg soothingly.

"I caught him cheating with another guy, in this bed. I..um.." Raymond buried his face in

his knees. "Hey, don't worry about it. Breaking up can be rough." Parker brushed his

hair. "It was. In fact, I broke the guy's nose." Raymond glanced away in shame.

Parker burst out laughing. "Good for you! The bastard deserved it. Aw, why are you

beating yourself up over this?"

"My boyfriend said I'm incapable of love. That's why he…did it."

"Nonsense, you were fantastic last night. I think you've proven him wrong." Parker

smiled and lifted Raymond's chin to look at him. "You think so?" he perked up at this.

Parker nodded. "You're boyfriend was an idiot to let you go. You have so much to give,

so much potential. I bet if he had waited a little longer he may have eaten his words."

Raymond smiled as he snuggled up to Parker. "Parker..Thank you."

Parker chuckled as he hugged the lean man. "Alright, come on, let's go get breakfast."

After a few months of dating, Parker made sure that Raymond never had to

Live alone in the apartment again. He had asked Raymond to move in with him at his

Apartment, where they could make many happy memories together.

(end)

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

So here's my second ParkerxRaymond story!

There's a little bit of angst, which is sad to write-but it was just too perfect to pass up.

Since Raymond has red hair, I assume that he does have some Irish in him. But when I

actually looked up his first and last name to see where they originate from, they're either

English or German, it's pretty interesting!

I feel bad writing the racial slurs in this story, but since I'm a red head myself I guess it's

ok. Besides, Parker put that jerk in his place, go Parker!

I specifically wrote this story for St. Patrick's Day, Cheers everyone!

Lin


End file.
